1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high brightness ion sources for focused ion beams, and more particularly to high brightness solid state ion sources formed from a solid electrolyte material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of ion sources have been developed for use in focused ion beam (FIB) systems. FIBs have been used in a number of different applications, such as the fabrication of advanced semiconductor microcircuits and ion-microprobe analysis of surfaces. The principal types of ion sources developed thus far may be classified as (1) gas field ionization sources; (2) liquid metal sources; (3) plasma sources; and (4) solid electrolyte sources.